


3rd winter

by 14hrflight (25postcards)



Series: winters [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25postcards/pseuds/14hrflight
Summary: prompt: drift





	3rd winter

_I’m sorry,_ he says, voice cracking against the speaker.  
Harry doesn’t say anything. He’s good at that because his bones freeze in the winter. He opens his mouth and it’s drifts of sleet. It’s not Louis’ fault. It’s everything. The 7 years of what they’ve gone through isn’t always containable in a pretty, neat package. Harry yells until he’s hoarse _you can’t be so fucking positive all the time, Lou._ And _it isn’t fucking fair when Christmas is days away._

And Louis sighs but quietly takes it. He absorbs it. 

_I’m sorry,_ he says again. _I’ll be there. I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot of fun with this challenge!! 
> 
> silverfoxlouis.tumblr.com


End file.
